Carnage on Kashyyyk
IC Historical Information. This page is considered public knowledge for the March 1st 2007 - September 11 2009 timeline. It was broadcast during the 1st November 2007 - 6th June 2008. Rise of the Galactic Empire Era. Only staff can make these pages The Opening Salvo A rally is being held on the tribal world of Kashyyyk. The forest world, led by a disparate group of tribal leaders was in an uproar by the impassioned words of Mandryylibuk who cried out against the Tribal leaders selfish interests, calling for a greater union of the world, into a true government, and not, in his words, a fractious group of squabbling children. We bring you now to our news reporters at the scene. The image shows an elderly looking Wookiee. "I ask, today, for the people of Kashyyyk to come together, as one people, united. Too long, have we sheltered, hidden, prepared to be dismissed by outsiders as primitives, unable and stubbornly unwilling to contemplating representing ourselves to the greater galaxy!" The old Wookiee shuffles off the podium, entering the crowd, filled with wookiees of all types, some from offworld, wearing strange foreign garments and bandoleer belts, hunters fresh from the jungles, the young, wrapped in heavy cloaks. Mandryylibuk shakes the hands of each and every one. He wraps his big, meaty paws round one of the youngsters, who place theirs upon his, dark claws glinting in the cameras light. He moves onwards, slapping one of the offworld mercenary Wookiees on the back, he pauses, to exchange words with a wookiee mother, bowing his head to the child in her arms, even shaking its little hand. Another step forward, a half-step... He stumbles, falling to earth. A scream, the crowd breaks apart... Chaos... The camera goes dark, showing the final image of Kashyyykian paramedics rushing to the ancient wookiees aid. The Aftermath Tragedy has once again struck the tribal world of Kashyyyk. The forest world, governed by a council of Elders from the different Wookiee tribes on the planet have lost one of its greatest minds. The Wookiee leader, Mandryylibuk was a keen thinker amongst the tree-dwelling peoples, dedicated to uniting his world together. He died suddenly in the middle of a rally declaring his dream for Kashyyyks future. Due to the nature and timing of the event, Kashyyykian police are treating the death as 'suspicious' and are following up leads. They have released a statement saying that there are no outward signs of assault. The End Alarm Visitors in the capital villiage on Kashyyyk are to remain indoors. Statement forthcoming. "Security Guards at the Estate of a Wookiee Councilman, Nelsibracca, have lost pursuit of a cloaked figure. Reports are still sketchy, but what details from the local police, now arriving at the scene are telling us that there has been a murder. Nelsibracca, commonly known as Mandryyibuk's successor and protege was stabbed minutes ago..." A pause, "Further details are incoming... The being, pursued by guards, managed to break into Nelsibracca's quarters, bar the door then kill him with the young wookiees own Ryyyk blade..."' Emergency A camera lights up, showing an ancient, wooden hall, lined with ornamental thrones, each with a different emblem above them. Several venerable wookiees file in, old and grey. As soon as two sit, the voices raise. "We must find out who did this! We can not stand by and let our people be killed one by one." Another voice, "We must be stable, we can not let this event sidetrack us from our hopes and dreams, from the beliefs that Nelsibracca and Mandryyibuk had." A third. "Agreed. We have called the whole council together. They will be arriving in minutes. We will come through this the stronger. We will not let this tragedy stand!" The wookiees take a seat, talking amongst themselves. The camera droid moves, zooming out of the window to the main square. More and more Wookiees stream into the hall. Each one pausing to give their identification at the entrance. In the background, a class of wookiee youngsters, around 30 all told, some clad in cloaks of morning kneel down to the cordoned off area, the sight of Mandryyibuks last breath. One cloaked child looks up at the camera, its face hidden... The last Wookiee council members move inside. The camera turns to follow then suddenly... The image is replaced by static. Devastation A camera opens up to an amazing jungle canopy, then pans over and up, showing an immense dark plume of blackness, rising high into the sky, a disgusting blot on the beautiful natural sight. The camera rushes forward, diving right into the heart of that black cloud. The view goes black, the fumes so thick that they blot out light. A pause, a hum... Light... barely... The camera drones beams flash through the smoke. Every so often, pinpricks of light from still burning fires... The camera thumps, spinning, it rights itself, beam padding upwards to see what it hit, the fallen timber of the council halls entrance. It pushes onwards, lights flash at the bottom of the screen. Ambient temperature too high... The drone reverses, scanning the area, it moves to the square, what's left of it. Part of it is a large crater, the place where Mandrillibuk's body lay... The spot is immolated entirely, ashes and dust... Nothing more. Chaos We at GNI thought the Kashyyykian Government was in trouble in recent days, we were wrong. The devastation wrought on Kashyyyk means that there is now literally NO Kashyyykian Government left. The devastation wrought there just a short time ago has decimated the entire planets leadership. Noble leaders, veteren warriors, the wise aged and the profound all killed in a titanic firestorm of destruction. Every Wookiee on Kashyyyk feels this loss today. We are receiving scattered reports that tribesman of the smaller villages have gone mad with grief and rage. Those wookiees whose leaders were more than just distant masters, but fathers to their people. The people of these tribes cry out for vengeance. Wookiee engineers, world renowned mechanics, turn from their tinkering of speeders to the construction of weaponry. Sombre, silent wookiee hunters now, no longer focussed on feeding their families now sharpen their blades for battle. Blood has been spilled, but will the Wookiees have their revenge? Truth A dim room, almost no light... Dust hovers in the air... A slow clap. A hum, a flash, a spotlight brightens up to show a uniformed man, black uniformed, sitting in a chair. He continues to clap, "clever, clever rebels. Foolish, as ever... But you've impressed me, today. You speak the truth, and still the whole galaxy refuses to believe you. Excellent, just excellent... " He stands up. the clapping slowed, "you've managed to... entertain me. " He smiles, looking off to the side, the light seems to be reflecting on a blackened metallic surface. His voice turns from mocking tones to something much darker, "it will not last. Your deaths are... inevitable." Inches away from the camera, he smiles menacingly. "And you won't even be awake to see it... Your final sensation will be the tender caress of your own blades being drawn over your throats." As he says this, he brings his own hand across his. "Mohc, out." The camera goes black. Vengeance A canvas tent, the shadow of a wookiee behind it. A growling voice, "We, the people of the bracca tribe will have our revenge for the atrocity committed here today. We vow to bring down The Galactic Empire... Whatever it takes. We were once engineers, craftsmen... And now." A deft movement, a knife slashes through the tent, a meaty paw clamps down, tearing it away to reveal a gristled wookiee. His body is marked and scarred, bleeding through several wounds, many cut with a knife, others seeming to be raked by the wookiees own claws. "And now, our peaceful ways are behind us." More wookiees come into frame, all scraped and bleeding from self mutilation, dozens of them... "Death to The Empire!" He roars, raising his blades into the air. The others join him. "Death!" The camera pulls out, more metal glinting in the now night sky. "Death!" The roar increases, deafening. The camera drone moves back even further. "Death!" With there seemingly more blades glinting amongst the trees than there is stars in the sky, the broadcast finally ends... Category: Events